


Imagine Coming with a Dog to the Entitiy's Realm

by ShadowsLonleyQueen



Series: Imagines (Dead by Daylight) [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Death is normal in this game, Dog - Freeform, Entity, Gen, Golden Retriever Dog, Multi, death but not major, imagine, reader - Freeform, realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsLonleyQueen/pseuds/ShadowsLonleyQueen
Summary: Imagine Coming with a Dog to the Entitiy's Realm
Series: Imagines (Dead by Daylight) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715833
Kudos: 39





	Imagine Coming with a Dog to the Entitiy's Realm

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do an imagine and I don’t know if it’s very good, but enjoy! (Your dog is a female.)

  * Arriving to the entity’s realm is a tough thing to get used to, but it just so happens your dog was brought with you. And that single being that lays at the end of your bed at night made everything so much easier.
  * Everyone is surprised, they have never seen an animal in this realm before, aside from the clown’s tired and probably dead horse. They all felt bad for it, but they couldn’t really do anything about it, if they tried, it would probably be another unnecessary death that could have been easily avoided.
  * You weren’t all that athletic, not like Meg, but you occasionally ran a trail with your golden retriever dog. You played with your dog every time you got home from work, your dog was a little old, and that might be why she is so calm, but she sleeps all day. Sometimes runs around the apartment. Well, she used to, you used to go to work. Now, you fight for your lives in a realm with psychopaths.
  * Your dog doesn’t get injured, but when you die, she howls in sadness while watching you on the hook, both of you coming back to the campfire.
  * Your dog is very protective of you, she doesn’t really understand too well what’s going on, but she wants to protect you. Nobody really needs to sleep or eat in this realm, y’know, the usual things. Using the bathroom, Hygiene, eat, drink and whatever. But it’s something you’ve grown used to, why would you stop? So you asked the entity for some shampoo bottles and the other “necessities.”
  * You end up getting it for a lot of bloodpoints. Bloodpoints you could’ve used for other things.
  * You still play with your dog, I mean, why would you stop? It makes both you and your baby happy. And when I say baby, I mean your dog, but it’s more like a baby to you.
  * Your baby tries to protect you in trials, but ends up being too scared of the weapon the killer wields. She bows her head and whimpers, her ears folded down in a sad and guilty way.
  * You smile at her back at the campfire, whispering “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.”
  * Having a dog makes you feel so much better, and not so alone. You’ve had her for so long, she’s your best-est friend. And trust me, she knows it.
  * Claudette would shyly come over and pet your baby with a small smile, “She’s so cute.” Yes, you told them your baby’s gender, she didn’t assume. Eventually, everyone would come over and pet her, telling her she’s a good girl and honestly, she lives for the attention. She barks with glee and runs in little circles with excitement.
  * The killers would be really confused, while some might be all over your little girl, petting her shyly. Some killers are actually really nice when you actually talk to each other. A lot of them are misunderstood and just wanted to be loved. Some are the complete opposite, though you really didn’t care. HOWEVER...
  * You are also really protective of her, so when the doctor comes over giggling, you get in front of her and wore an expression that said ‘hurt her and I will set you will on fire so you look like freddy fucking krueger.’
  * He understood, but pet her anyway
  * . You were on edge but he didn’t hurt her surprisingly.
  * Although her hair did stick up with all the static and electricity coming from his fingers.
  * Susie came over, gushing over the golden dog. It licked her hand and she made a tiny squeal of joy. Then the rest of them came over, inspecting the dog, also wondering what everyone in the realm is as well, ‘Why was a normal dog in the entity’s realm?’
  * Nobody knew but selfishly, you still felt glad your dog was with you.
  * The nurse was a sad individual, but the dog reminded her that there was life outside of this madness and she thanked the dog for it, even if it didn’t understand her.
  * The huntress was caught off guard but she picked up your dog and held it like a baby, speaking in Russian
  * . All in all, the dog and you were welcomed, mostly the dog.




End file.
